Holiday Betrayal
by Angeliclown
Summary: It's winter time in Dissidia and Squall's acting strange. He's happy and gleeful! And is he wearing colour! Based before Terra, Cloud, and Tidus join Cosmos.


Squall was humming happily, a red cloak falling over his usually leather-clad shoulders. The moogles seemed to pick up on the vibe and were following him gleefully, holding bundles of sticks. When a twig slipped out of the smallest one's paws Squall simply laughed and took his load. "Let me get that for you."

"Kupo!" He replied happily, floating over to his mother's side.

Cosmos' other warriors stood slack-jawed as the group was gratefully greeted by Ultimecia and The Cloud of Darkness. Laughs were exchanged and the female Chaos warriors led the newcomers deep into their territory.

"We have a traitor in our midst." Kain said gruffly, seemingly unfazed.

"It would appear so." The Warrior of Light agreed.

"Squall would never betray us! He must be helping them against his will." Zidane objected, grabbing onto a feminine hand. "Bartz and I will prove it by following him."

"We will?" a hopefully glace. "We will!"

"Do not lose sight of him then." The light warrior said allowing them to run off together through the snow.

Zidane's eyes widened as he caught sight of the group reciting strange chants near a raging fire while the moogles danced gleefully around them.

Bartz blinked in recognition of the words. "Hey, I know this chant! Squall must be a-"

"Quiet, Bartz! We need to figure out what's happening." The blond interrupted in a well-practiced stage-whisper.

"But I know what's happening already!" The burnet insisted, "Squall and the others are performing a ceremony for-"

"Chaos! Squall must be worshiping Chaos! Dragon-man was right! He's a traitor!"

"But, Zidane-"

"I'm going to run back and tell Light. Race you!" The Genome shot off loudly, causing the chants to silence.

"Look who came to join the party."

"Bartz was captured!" Zidane panted out in a rush. "we were racing and I heard him scream and-"

"Calm down, Zidane." Firion comforted, rubbing the boy's back. "I'm sure he's fine; he can take care of himself. What happened with Squall?"

"He was chanting strange thing over a fire and the moogles were dancing and-"

"So that's how it is." Cecil and Kain sighed in relief. "He is simply celebrating-"

"Chaos! I know!" Zidane insisted, irritated at being interrupted. (That's what you get for interrupting Bartz!)

Kain's lips curved into a happy grin. "Lets join him, Cecil."

"I was thinking the same thing!"

Zidane's jaw dropped. "Laguna! Help me out here!"

The poet ignored him, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Can't believe I forgot. And such an important calibration too.. Squall's gonna kill me. Better go beg for his forgiveness…"

"We'll come too." Vaan promised standing up along with Tifa, Prishe, Jecht, Yuna, and Lightning.

"Trying to get your son to like you is hard work." Jecht explained his reasonings, "Wouldn't want it to all go to waste."

"You come to little bro." Vaan insisted, smiling at The Onion Knight's ecstatic expression.

"Can I really?"

"'Course. You come too, Light; you need to relax."

Cid considered it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, if  
Luneth is going it can't be a very harmful situation."

"They're worshiping Chaos!" Zidane reminded them, flabbergasted at their eagerness. "I'm telling Cosmos right now!"

"Well whatever you were planning on telling me will have to wait, young warrior. Chaos is having a calibration today for Yule and we're all invited."

"What's….What's Yule?"

**A.N.**

**There are strong hints to Warrior of Light's name being Cid in Dissidia 012 (Look it up) so I used that name. Onion Knight's real name is Luneth so I used that. Also, Laguna is a poet in his game. This is just a small one-shot I made for Yule. I was going to type up another chapter of History Club but decided that this would be more festive. If you don't know what Yule is look it up. It's a Wiccan holiday that takes place during the winter solstice. I celebrate it but allas, I don't have a life so I'm at home writing this for you. (My friend actually wanted to hang out and play video games but I told her I was too busy XD) I have been told a lot that Witches(people who practice Wicca) are the same things are Satanists so I made a joke about that("They're worshiping Chaos!")  
**


End file.
